The Monster
by Harry Fado
Summary: It was really dark; the only thing visible was the light shining through the ajar door and everything that was heard was the grunting of pleasure that came from close. TRIGGER WARNING: Non-Con, not graphic but is there.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Monster**_

It was really dark; the only thing visible was the light shining through the ajar door and everything that was heard was the grunting of pleasure that came from close. The physical pain was easy to handle, the emotional pain would be with me until the day I die. Nothing would be like before; nothing would make the situation any better.

Little by little, the pain became pleasure, tiny electric shocks that came from inside my body, turning the agony and despair into repulsion.

My body betrayed me and began to respond to the unwanted stimuli, the grunting turned into a malicious laugh, and the repulsion that I felt vanished, loathing and hate dominating every emotion I was feeling at that moment.

"I hate you!" I whispered, letting the loathing and hate show through my choked voice.

The monsters just laughed, his gruntings coming back, increasing in volume; he was getting out of breath.

I dug my nails in any part of the monster I could reach, dirtying them with blood, trying to cause as much pain as possible, trying to make him stop. It was useless.

With a final grunt the monster stiffened.

The sound around me ceased, the monster was quiet, waiting for a reaction. He wasn't disappointed.

The tears rolled down my cheeks slowly, the sobbing was uncontrollable, the pain was almost unbearable and the panic grew every second longer that the monster was silent, and the monster smiled. His smile promised unceasing pain.

"See you tomorrow, Little Red." He said, bright eyes full of mischief.

And I wished with everything I had that what happened was nothing but a nightmare.


	2. Chapter 2

The morning passed the way it usually does, when there was no risk of imminent death, slow and tedious. Scott spent the morning ignoring me to give more attention to Allison, who in turn was having several important conversations with Lydia about family jewelry, ex-boyfriends who are jerks and how salmon totally matched with Lydia's skin tone. Just as I heard the last bell, to go home, I felt him, his suffocating presence being felt by miles.

Him, the monster.

After last night, the one in which he got into my room using my window like many people did before, I'd thought I would never see him again. That Scott would scent the weird smell and would shake me until I confessed to him. That someone, ANYONE, would notice that something was amiss. That his promise to come back the next day was a lie. I thought he said it to scare me. Apparently, I was wrong in all of my assumptions.

As if I was being chased by zombies, I ran towards my Jeep, got in, started it and got out of the parking lot as fast as I could, not caring much about anyone who was in my way. Within minutes I was close to the safest place I knew. Beacon Hills Police Station.

I barely got out of my Jeep, when I felt a hand with sharp nails holding my right arm and the monster's chest glued to my back. I should have known he would follow me here.

"Well, well, where are you going, Little Red?" I felt his warm breath hit my neck making me shiver with fear (disgust!).

I stayed quiet. He knew where I was going and why, it would do me no good starting a conversation to distract him. Distractions only made him get hornier; I learned that lesson the hard way last night.

"Come with me! And do not make one peep." demanded the monster.

He held my arm more firmly and pulled me until we were somewhere behind the station, where no one would walk by or see us.

As soon as we got to where he wanted, he hit my forehead on the brick wall in front of me, strong enough to make me dizzy and complacent, but not enough to seriously injure.

I lost my bearings for a few seconds, but it was time enough for the monster to get rid of my pants, and use my shirt to tight my hands together behind my back. And the monster was smirking, I could feel it, his anticipation almost palpable, and my despair began to be noticeable.

The monster grabbed me by the hair, pulled my head back, and whispered in my ear.

"What big eyes you have, Little Red. Is it to see me better?" the monster mocked.

In a second I was prepared to reply in the most sarcastic way that I could, in another second I was feeling such excruciating pain that I accidentally bit my lower lip hard enough to make it bleed. The metallic taste of blood in my mouth and the pain between my legs made me no longer able to think about anything else besides the pain I was feeling. The thrusts were fast and violent; the monster no longer wanted to play with its prey.

I can't say for how long we stood there, with me feeling pain and him causing it, but I could hear and feel his breathing getting faster, his movements getting quicker and then he stiffened, letting out a strong, loud, howl.

"I hope you're not looking for a hunter to help you, Little Red, nothing can save the boy in red now!" he said breathlessly.

And I knew he was right, I knew, because Scott didn't notice the weird scent and Lydia wouldn't help me and Jackson was in London and my dad would be killed if I even think about telling him. I was totally, completely, alone, and the monster found pleasure in that.

"See you soon!" he said, harshly.

And he was gone; leaving me alone to pick up the pieces of someone I could never be again. Perhaps, being werewolf food was not something as impossible as I once thought it was.

* * *

PS: English is not my mother language, sorry for the mistakes.


End file.
